Las Aventuras Del Detective JH Blenner
by Sheila-Sama
Summary: Hola amigos,hoy les presento mi nueva novela llamado,'las aventuras del detective j.h. blenner'. bueno,espero que todos ustedes como lectores,les hayan gustado tanto a mí,como fanficker.


Las aventuras del detective J.H Blenner

Capitulo I - el comienzo

-muy buenas noches para todos ustedes. Bueno para los que no me conocen,yo soy el detective james high blenner. Pero todo el mundo me conoce como el famoso detective j.h. Blenner o sino como el gran detective vampiro. Realmente me he vuelto famoso por mis tácticas cuestionales y cosas por el estilo,pero lo más importante es que es disfruten del primer capitulo llamado,''el comienzo''-

una mañana en la organización de detectives del reino unido,el detective blenner estaba por prender uno de sus cigarrillos muy caros,hasta que una voz enojada y terca,hizo que el detective se parara de su asiento. -james?!...james?!...he venido con buenas noticias para usted.-

por cierto,el es el detective ''richard murray'',el es el detective y jefe de la organización de detectives del reino unido. Ya que el es todo lo contrario,el es muy terco y gruñón. -james,hoy vino un miembro nuevo a la organización de detectives,es una mujer y tiene 21 años de edad. Señorita mancilla,puede entrar.- esa mujer abrió la puerta de la oficina del detective blenner. Era una mujer de cabello largo y negro con flequillo. Ella tenía un lindo vestido escotado de color violeta palida,el collar de ella es de color violeta pero lleva una cruz tipo gotica,en su brazo izquierdo lleva un especie de bandana de color violeta y lleva unas sandalias de color violeta con plataforma de color plateado. -mí nombre es ''sheila mancilla'' y hoy es mí primer día como co-detective de la organización de detectives del reino unido.-

la co-detective mancilla,le estrechó la mano derecha al detective blenner y luego al detective murray. -bueno james,creo que tu y la co-detective se empiecen a llevarse muy bien.- el detective murray sonrió en modo de satisfacción a ambos detectives y después regresó a su despacho. -es un placer conocerlo detective blenner. El detective murray me contó muchísimo de que usted se volvió famoso por su tácticas cuestionales y por sus notables casos resueltos.- co-detective mancilla sonrió con mucho entusiasmo y contemplación al detective blenner. -el placer es mio,mancilla. Y me imagino mucho de que me vas a acompañarme en los siguientes casos.- el detective blenner le sonrió a la co-detective. -bueno mancilla,creo que se hizo de noche,así que...como te digo para ser sincero contigo.- pero para ser sincero con una mujer de edad adulta,la co-detective mancilla adivina lo que el detective blener quiere decir. -quiere decir que regrese a casa?- y el detective blenner abrió los ojos en modo sorpresivo. -oye mancilla,como adivinaste?- el detective blenner le pregunta a la co-detective mancilla. -bueno,usted intenta ser sincero con una mujer de edad adulta como yo.- y el detective blenner se tocó la cabeza y a su vez empezó a reír. -ah si,cierto mancilla,muchas gracias por adivinar lo que quiero decir,se ve que tienes facilidad de adivinar algo que uno no sabe finalizar.- el detective blenner le dio un beso en la frente a la co-detective. Y la co-detective empezó a sonrojar como un tomate rojo. -oh detective blenner,usted me sonroja demasiado.- la co-detective mancilla empezó a sonreír de manera cálida. Y ese fue el primer día de relación entre el detective blenner y la co-detective mancilla.

Alrededor de la 23 horas del sábado,la co-detective mancilla estaba caminando desde la organización de detectives del reino unido hacia su pequeño apartamento. De repente,ella oye una voz profundamente seductora. -vaya,vaya,vaya...así que tu debes ser la co-detective sheila mancilla,cierto?- esa voz profundamente seductora proviene de esa sombra negra. Y sin previo aviso,la co-detective mancilla sacó su pistola,apuntando a esa sombra. -quien es usted?...si usted esta oculto en algún lado,aparece ahora!- y esa sombra empezó a tomar forma de un hombre de apariencia sensual,de cabello negro y vestido de rojo. Lo que la co-detective sabía perfectamente,es que esa persona de apariencia sensual,es un vampiro. -mí nombre es alucard,y soy el rey de la no-vida...y veo que tu eres la presa que más he deseado en mi inmortal vida.- y como la co-detective sabe que los vampiros pueden succionar la sangre tanto de los humanos que de los animales,todo lo que hizo ella es de lo contrario. -pues adivina que,rey de lo que sea,puede que yo sea tu presa pero una presa también puede hacer esto.- la co-detective le dio al menos 3 tiros en el cuerpo a alucard y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,alucard se regeneró por completo. -que?!...no te has muerto,bastardo?!- la co-detective empezó a enojar,debido a que alucard ha regenerado su cuerpo por completo. -no importa cuantas balas desperdicies en matarme,soy invencible!- alucard corrió como un relámpago y a su vez,él le hizo una pequeña cicatriz en la espalda al la joven co-detective. La joven co-detective gruñó de dolor mientras que alucard la cubre a ella con su brazos por detrás. -que sucede co-detective?- alucard utilizó el poder de hipnosis hacia la co-detective,haciendo que ella caiga en un especie de control mental. Los ojos de la co-detective,cambiaron de azul celeste a rojo sangre. -veo que estás muy hambrienta,mi pequeña co-detective...todo lo que necesitas es esto.- alucard mordió su mano izquierda y sacó algo de sangre con sus dedos,mientras que la co-detective estaba en estado de hipnosis,alucard puso sus tres dedos en los labios de la co-detective. -por favor dulzura,bebe mi sangre...y seras mía para siempre.- alucard sonrió en forma siniestra,mientras que la co-detective por poco empezó a lamer la sangre de alucard. Y de repente,una bala de plata le lastimó la mandíbula a alucard. -suelta a esa co-detective mancilla,alucard!- fue el detective blenner quien le disparó en la mandíbula a alucard. -bah,pero si es el detective j.h. blenner en persona!.-

el detective blenner conoció antes a alucard,ya que el detective blenner tenía las armas preparadas para destruir a los vampiros,aunque el es un vampiro al igual que alucard. -alucard...te lo voy a decir una vez más y no te pienso repetir. o sueltas a la co-detective mancilla o enfrenta las consecuencias.- el detective blenner saltó del balcón del callejón y unos segundos después,él le disparó a alucard en el rostro. Haciendo que el,dejara caer a la co-detective en su estado de hipnosis,en el suelo -maldito bastardo...eres una basura!- después de que alucard le dijo eso al detective blenner,él le golpeó en la mejilla derecha al detective blenner,en modo de respuesta. El detective blenner le dio tres tiros más hacia alucard y después de que alucard haya esquivado los 3 tiros del detective blenner como relámpago,él le atraviesa su mano derecha en la zona abdominal del detective blenner. La co-detective mancilla al fin pudo despertar de la hipnosis de alucard pero ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Pero lo que ella no puede creerlo,es ver al detective blenner casi muerto ante los ojos de ella. -detective blenner!- ella se levantó rápidamente del suelo,agarró su pistola del suelo y ella le dice a alucard, -maldito bastardo,no puedo creer que hayas matado al detective blenner. Eres una basura,siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo seras. Pero como el detective blenner no pudo acabar contigo,es mi turno de hacerte lo mismo...me oíste?...alucard?!- la co-detective mancilla se enojó mientras que le dijo esas palabras de desprecio hacia alucard y luego,ella le dio al menos 4 tiros hacia alucard. Y después de los 4 tiro que le dio la co-detective,alucard dice. -vaya,veo que has conseguido despertar de mi hipnosis!- y la co-detective mancilla en su estado de enojo,dice. -cierra la boca,maldito bastardo!- y como los vampiros pueden sentir de que la noche va a desaparecer,alucard le dice a ella. -bueno,creo que casi esta saliendo el sol.- y con una sonrisa siniestra,él le dice a ella. -te salvaste esta vez,co-detective mancilla...pero algún día...no salvaras de esta.- alucard se rió diabólicamente mientras que desaparece en una cortina de nieblas. Ella caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo herido del detective blenner,se sentó en medio de él y le abraza como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante. -detective blenner?...usted está bien?...- la co-detective empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en los hombros del detective blenner. Como el detective blenner puede sentir el estado de animo de los seres humanos,siendo un vampiro,él le dice a ella. -no llores mancilla...aún tenemos esperanzas de derrotar a alucard...no te preocupes de ningún modo...-

a la mañana siguiente,el en hospital general de londres,la co-detective mancilla estaba sentada en la sala de espera,pero dormida. Hasta que unos minutos después,la enfermera del hospital general,la despierta con una noticia que animará como nunca. -señorita mancilla?...señorita mancila?...señorita mancilla?- la enfermera del hospital general le tocó el hombro una 3 veces a la co-detective mancilla,haciendo que ella abra sus ojos en modo sorpresivo.

-que,que,que paso?- la co-detective mancilla giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados y al mismo tiempo,ella se tranquilizó en unos segundos. -tengo buenas noticias para usted. El detective j.h blenner está fuera de peligro.- la enfermera del hospital general,le dijo eso a la co-detective mancilla con una sonrisa. -disculpe enfermera,puedo ir a verlo?- la co-detective le pregunta eso a la enfermera. -claro,puede ir a verlo,pero no haga ruido porque eso les despierta a los demás pacientes.- la enfermera del hospital general,le dio permiso a ella para ver al detective blenner,pero con la condición de no hacer ruido. -muy bien,con su permiso señora enfermera.- y la co-detective le dijo eso a la enfermera con una sonrisa. Y en la habitación del hospital general,la co-detective caminó en puntas de pie como si fuera una bailarina de ballet bailando. -ma...ma...mancilla?...eres tu,verdad?- la co-detective mancilla siente la voz del detective blenner pero en un tono debil. -detective blenner?...en donde está usted?- la co-detective mancilla dijo eso en voz baja. -estoy atras tuyo,mancila.- la co-detective mancilla dio la media vuelta y vió al detective blenner,con la cara llena de curitas pero sin las gafas de sol de color naranja. -me alegra mucho de que usted esté vivo...por cierto,gracias...por salvarme la vida de la manos de alucard...bueno,usted puso en riesgo su vida con tal de salvar mi vida. Eso es uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Nunca lo olvide ni nunca lo voy a olvidar jamás.- la co-detective mancilla,finalizó sus alabanzas de agradecimiento hacia el detective blenner,pero ella miró su reloj de mano y ella vio que son las diez de la mañana. Lo cual significa que ella tiene que regresar a su aparatamento. -bueno detective blenner,creo que es hora de irme a casa...por cierto...recuperese pronto,querido detective.- la co-detective mancilla,se va de la habitación de hospital general. pero antes de salir,el detective blenner,le dice a ella. -mancilla.- y ella giró su cabeza hacia el detective blenner. -muito...obrigado.- el detective blenner le dijo a la co-detective mancilla ''muchas gracias'' pero en portugués y con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió en forma halagadora. Y después de todas las dificultades que ambos han enfrentado,ellos van por más en este largo...y difícil camino que cambiaran sus vidas...para siempre.

Esta historia continuara en el capitulo 2: el asesino de mar de las pompas.


End file.
